One convenience item that is commonly purchased at point-of-sale devices is the gift card. Gift cards are often displayed at point-of-sale devices such as at supermarket checkout stands or restaurant cashier stands. In the typical setting, a consumer will purchase one or two gift cards at a time. These gift cards are often activated by swiping them at the checkout stand at which point the card number is referred to a computer which activates the card's account.
However, there are some purchasers who desire to purchase a large quantity of gift cards at a single time. For example, a corporate entity may desire to purchase a large number of cards as rewards for its employees. Similarly, a consumer may desire to purchase a large number of gift cards and sell them at a discount to others. Thus, there is a portion of the consuming public that actually purchases a large number of cards at a single checkout.
As a result of this, it can severely delay the checkout process if the cashier is required to swipe all of the cards being purchased. For example, a cashier may have to swipe 100 individual cards which are then activated and confirmed. The resulting delay can severely hamper the progression of consumers through the checkout lines at a store.
Similarly, there is a need for a packaging system that allows a purchaser to conveniently purchase a bulk amount of cards without the necessity of physically counting the individual cards. Again, since these cards are often purchased at the checkout lane, a delay can be incurred if the consumer is required to count out the number of cards that he or she desires to purchase.
As a result, there is a need for a more efficient mechanism for purchasing a large amount of cards. Furthermore, a packaging system that solves the problem of the current implementation of selling cards is desirable.